Wedding Crashers
by ShelPenguin
Summary: Finally posting a story of what could have happened after the wedding was interupted in Deathly Hallows! I was actually surprised when I realized I hadn't down this yet. It kind of ships Harry/Ginny, but heyy! They are looking for Harry! Feedback PLease?


**So, this is a story I was thinking about while attempting to write another Harry Potter fanfic and watching an action movie! Just something that may have happened after the wedding was interupted in Deathly Hallows. I didn imagine this differently a little in m head, but I still actually like this, and it ended up coming out of my fingers this way. But PLEASE let me know what you think either way, thanks!**

**Do I really have to disclaim?**

* * *

><p><strong>Wedding Crashers<strong>

There were pops in every direction, Ginny had seen Harry, or Barny Weasley, disapparate with Ron and Hermione.

The final French guest disapparated and the large tent was left with Arthur and Molly, Remus and Tonks, Bill, Fluer, Fred and George and Ginny. There were eight Death Eaters, three being Dawlish, Yaxley and Lucius Malfoy.

An unknown follower spun his wand at Fluer, who was trying to wrestle out of Dawlish's arms, and Ginny jumped in front of her.

It was a stunning spell, as soon as she hit the ground, the other death eaters succeeded in getting hold of the others. A counter jinx was used, and a death eater snatched Ginny up from her back and held her tightly to him so she could fight.

They had gotten them all into a wide circle. Dawlish was holding Fleur's wrist behind her back tightly enough so she had to arch forward. Bill had a set jaw and grim expression, his capturer purposely holding him aface with his new wife. Charlie was sitting on his bum, an arm wrapped around his throat, but not cutting off circulation. A death eater had each Remus and Tonks on there knees, gripping them by their hairs. Arthur was in the same position as Fleur, Molly against a pole, as she apparently had been fighting to get to her daughter. George had Yaxley's wand trained on him, and George had his wand on Dawlish, and Lucius had Fred in a head lock.

"Nice ear," smirked Yaxley towards George.

"Nice face," George growled back. Yaxley shoved his wand into the hole on the side of his hostage's head, making George flinch with pain.

"Play nice, Yaxley," came a thick Russian voice from the shadows, he was leaning against a pole, tossing his wand up in the air and catching it with the air of arrogance and confidence.

He stepped out and walked into the circle. He was tanned, or maybe just very dirty, with an unshaven face and dark, wild hair, his exotic blue eyes popped out from his features.

He let a smirk float onto his face as he looked around at everyone. "Nice place you got here," he said casually, his voice was deep and rolled with the accent. He glanced around the partly destroyed tent. The Weasley flushed deeper with anger, narrowed eyes now following the foreigner.

"Who're you marrying, beautiful?" he asked Fluer, who was in her wedding dress still. Bill made to lunge at him, making the ugly smirk widen to show golden and rotten teeth.

He swiveled on his heels, about to say something to Bill, but Lucius spoke in an un Malfoy, quavering, voice.

"Durran," his voice cracked with dryness. "Durran, we're missing a Weasley- Ron- he's not here."

"Oh oh, missing a blood-traitor, are we?" the Russian, Durran, said in a false light tone. "and where is he?" he walked near Arthur, but Arthur stared right back.

"He's in the attic," Arthur answered. "spattergroit."

"Spattergroit, eh? Well that is a coincidence, isn't it."

Durran turned towards the one holding Tonks, "Gerdon, go check the story."

Gerdon nodded nervously and apparated on the front step, then barged into the house. Durran sent a smirk to Molly once she whimpered.

Ginny's bedroom light switched in and she could see his shadow through the curtains and she swayed.

"Where's Harry Potter?" Durran asked loudly to the group. There was no answer. A flash of light and Bill groaned, kneeling over, his holder pulled him back up from his hair.

"Where is Harry Potter," he asked again.

"We don't know," George answered, in a blunt voice. "He'd been on the run, wouldn't he?"

"You don't know-?" Durran shot a jinx at George.

"Stop!" Molly cried, and everyone tightened, they didn't want her to get hurt. "He hasn't been here for the summer! Ron's been ill for weeks now," thankfully she caught on with the sudden story that had been sprung upon her and took it in. "And we asked him, he said he didn't even know."

"Harry knew that once he was of age he wouldn't be safe! The whole world knows that," Arthur added.

Durran looked around at all of them.

"You, pretty," he strutted towards Ginny, that got growls from around the tent. "You know where your' boyfriend's gone off to, haven't you?"

All the Weasleys blinked, _boyfriend_?

Ginny managed to keep hurt off her face. "I've never dated him."

"But ah, Draco has assured us you dated for nearly two months," Durran smiled evilly, Ginny swallowed.

"I don't know where he is."

Durran raised his eyebrows and stayed silent for a moment, keeping eye contact with Ginny, who didn't quiver.

"Crucio!" he yelled. There were screams from everybody as Ginny was momentarily taken from the world.

She opened her eyes, laying on her stomach, she was dizzy, and there was hot blood running over her forehead as her head rested in the left hand side.

There was a dagger laying five inches away from her face, but soon enough Durran's filthy hand grabbed it and he was standing threateningly over Bill, who had tackled Durran.

"I'll have to get Greyback for screwing you over too much for me to hurt you," Durran grinned.

All the death eaters were holding tightly to the hairs on their hostage, all who had lunged for Durran as he cursed Ginny. Molly and Fleur had silent tears on their cheeks.

Ginny regained her breath, then saw Durran's face with a furious expression hovering over her's.

"I think I know how to get this bunch to talk now," he said, chuckling. Her family tried to launch themselves again. "Pull'er up!"

Ginny groaned, her death water was tall, and her feet left the ground when he pulled her back up. He held her head up unnecessarily by her now messy hair.

"Where's your little boyfriend, girl," Durran growled, millimeters away from her face.

"DURRAN!" Gerdon was sprinting back to the tent.

Durran let out a growl and turned around. "What!" he yelled.

The opposite death eater stopped, looking scared, apparently nervous now. "The boy does have spattergroit!"

Durran looked around at all the people. Then, without saying a word, turned back to Ginny and and held his dagger's tip towards her.

"Your boyfriend, he's really gotten on my boss's nerves in these past seventeen years," Durran told her through his teeth. All the family was trying to get towards Ginny, who was fighting the tears. "You don't want to get on the Dark Lord's nerves, now do you.?"

"He's gone into hiding! We don't know where!" Charlie was now yelling for his sister's safety.

"Hence the word 'hiding'!" Fred, struggling as he was closest to Ginny, yelled. "We haven't talked to him since Dumbledore's funeral."

Durran seemed to ignore them, keeping his eye with Ginny. She stared right back for thirty seconds.

"You really don't know here he is, do you?" he finally asked her quietly. Ginny shook her head feverently.

He smiled, moved in towards her face, and when she instinctually moved her head back, he went up and kissed her forehead.

"You bastard," Fred said, fighting with Lucius once more.

Durran open-mouthed grinned at the furious original tent occupants. Looking around to his followers, he said, in an arrogant tone; "Up we go."

The eight death eater's spots were filled with black whispy smoke, and suddenly the tent was on fire.

All the Weasleys and Lupins ran from the tent and were on the dry grass in seconds, Ginny in the arms of her father, who was squeezing her tight.

* * *

><p>Fluer stood behind the wooden chair Ginny was sitting in in her pajamas, combing back the redhead's wet long hair. All of them sat at the worn oak table, a mug of tea, most with firewhiskey in it, that Molly had made.<p>

Molly stood next to her daughter, moving hair from the cut that was still bleeding, even after the shower.

"Did you really date Harry?" Fred asked Ginny. He had emotion behind his voice, not that his sister hadn't said anything about it, but that his sister had just been tortured for it.

Ginny still had a blank look on her face, she let out a breath and nodded.

"But you're not anymore," Bill clarified. Ginny shook her head in reply.

"He broke up with you?" Charlie let out a huffy breath. He _had_ liked Harry.

"He still blames himself for Sirius's death," Ginny sighed, she now got what Harry met. Remus and Tonks stiffened at the mention of this. "Sirius was his godfather he had known for two years, Harry became Ron's best friend when he was eleven and I dated him. Can you imagine what You- Know- Who would have done to Harry Potter's girlfriend?"

Arthur took off his glasses and rubbed his face tiredly. Fluer sat down and rested her rad on Bill's shoulder, he wrapped his arm around her. There was silence as the table took in the information and just everything that had happened in the last two hours.

Molly finally sat down with her own mug, allowing Ginny to rest her head on her shoulder. Her eyes stung from talking about Harry, and Molly, who had known, placed a long lasting kiss to her daughter's temple.

* * *

><strong>So, I did kind of make this a Harry Ginny fic! Habit? Anyways, I do hope you enjoyed this, but either way I'd love feedback because I'm at the point where I'd like to know what to fix with my writing. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
